


Loskotha

by Ryopini



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryopini/pseuds/Ryopini
Summary: OS - Si seulement la meute avait écouté Stiles, celui-ci ne se serait pas blessé et Derek ne serait pas obligé de le garder chez lui. Reste à savoir comment va se passer cette courte cohabitation chez le loup. [Sterek]





	Loskotha

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Voici mon tout premier écrit sur le fandom.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré que ça soit ma première fois pour le Sterek et donc pour ces personnages !  
> De même je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une experte dans l'univers surnaturel, donc je m'excuse d'avance si tout ne correspond pas selon les mythes.
> 
> C'était un écrit pour le défi "Fin de Vacances" du groupe fb : Défis pairing fanfictions.  
> Thème : Avoir 10.000 mots mini (pas réussi du coup!), présence d'un petit accident, avec fandom et pairing libre.
> 
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !
> 
> P:S : Il y a une petite scène qui m'a été inspiré d'un edit trouvé sur instagram (mais je n'ai absolument pas le crédit désolée!)

\- Un losko-quoi ?

\- Un loskotha.

Stiles n'eut pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour deviner l'air d'incompréhension qui devrait planer sur le visage des personnes présentes.

Il soupira longuement et posa un livre dans un bruit sourd.

C'était le troisième corps retrouvé dans la forêt de Beacon Hill et ni le bureau du shérif, ni les médecins n'arrivaient à expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Les corps semblaient avoir le souffle coupé, mais sans signe de strangulation, ainsi que tension dans tous le corps et ce qui pouvait presque ressembler à un sourire. Rien ne pouvait expliquer ce qui leur était arrivé, et cela avait suffi à Stiles pour qu'il se lance dans une recherche éperdue.

Et il l'avait trouvé. Il y avait passé quelques nuits blanches, mais il avait finalement réussi à trouver ce qu'il se passait.

Alors ni une ni deux, il avait harcelé Derek et Scott afin de convier toute la meute de venir l'écouter. Et autant, Scott était pour, autant Derek avait été plus dur à convaincre, depuis quand il allait écouter les affabulations d'un hyperactif qui parlait bien trop pour sa santé mentale. Mais malheureusement c'était aussi un hyperactif qui parlait bien trop mais qu'il appréciait un tantinet, alors, faisant passer Scott pour celui qui l'avait convaincu, il avait finalement convoqué tout ce petit monde au loft.

Le souci étant que tout le monde préférait faire autre chose qu'écouter Stiles, agaçant particulièrement ce dernier.

\- Vous allez m'écouter un peu oui ?

Il regarda autour de lui, voyant qu'il ne captait pas plus l'attention.

\- Derek, fait ton grognement de chienchien qu'ils suivent un peu tout ça

\- Je ne suis pas un chien Stiles

\- C'est tout comme, t'as des crocs, des oreilles pointues, tu grognes et t'as une queue.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Les derniers mots eurent au moins l'avantage de faire taire tout le monde, le regardant entre étonnement pour les uns et choc pour Scott.

\- Quoi ? Non mais je ne parlais pas... ! Rha vous êtes stupides. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je parlerais de… de sa…

Il se mit à légèrement rougir.

\- Bref vous êtes prêt à m'écouter maintenant ? Non parce que ça fait dix minutes que j'essaie de vous expliquer qu'on a un gros problème. Si ça vous intéresse, il y a quand même des morts dans la ville depuis pas si longtemps que ça, que rien ne peut être expliqué par les médecins. Donc c'est forcément que ça nous concerne nous, mais si vraiment vous ne voulez rien savoir, eh bien laissez tout le monde mourir, vous n'y échapperez pas vous non plus et ça sera bien fait pour vous !

Les monologues de Stiles avaient le don d'agacer un peu tout le monde, et de les faire un peu plus décrocher, mais il est vrai que le mot « mort » les avait suffisamment rappelés à l'ordre sur le fameux « loskotha »

\- Que de silence, j'aime ça ! J'aime avoir votre attention, en vrai c'est certainement l'occasion pour moi de vous parler de la dernière folie que je me suis achetée. Attention je dis folie mais en vérité ce n'est pas tellement une folie c'est juste un pur plais…

\- Stiles !

Derek lui lança un regard noir.

\- Dommage.

\- Et si tu nous disais un peu de quoi tout ça parle ? Qu'est-ce qu'un lokotruc ?

Isaac se redressa sur le canapé, prêt à l'écouter sous l'ordre de Derek.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on appelle un génie des eaux.

Stiles ouvrit le livre précédemment posé et chercha dans les pages. Il tapa brusquement sur une page quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

\- Voyez par vous-même.

Tous se penchèrent sans l'ombre d'une envie.

\- Et donc… Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que c'est ce lo… Ce génie qui tue ces personnes ?

\- C'est évident, tous ces gens sont morts de suffocation dans la forêt, et pendant la nuit. Et vous savez ce qu'il fait ?

\- …

\- Vous pourriez participer un peu ! Je passe mes nuits à chercher toute vos petites choses pour vous aider, laissez moi au moins le crédit de me faire plaisir.

\- …

Stiles grogna, comme quoi, trainer avec des loups peut contaminer.

\- Alors pour votre information, le loskotha est une créature venant d'Ukraine qui attirent les gens pour les faire mourir de rire par des chatouilles.

Isaac fit un rire mesquin à côté.

\- Tu veux dire que ces gens sont morts de rire donc ?

\- Exactement !

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui te moquerait de nous surtout ?

Il soupira une nouvelle fois puis tourna le livre vers Derek.

\- Regarde par toi-même. Maintenant est-ce que tu peux me faire confiance Sourwolf ?

\- Jamais.

Il accompagna ses dires d'un mouvement de sourcils.

Scott se jeta à son tour sur le livre et se mit à lire rapidement.

\- Où on était trouvé les corps ?

Stiles sorti une carte de son sac et l'étala sur la table.

\- Juste ici

\- Ah bien parfait ! Il est dit dans le livre qu'il suffisait d'aller la tuer en fin de journée, près de la rivière où on était trouvé les corps

\- C'est tout ? Allons-y alors.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas tout !

Tous se redressèrent sans plus attendre et surtout sans écouter Stiles.

\- Bon sang, écoutez moi ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne, sinon elle va vous attaquer et vous allez tous y passer !

Il se leva et parti en direction de la cuisine.

\- Il vous faut un mélange d'ail et d'absinthe ! Les gars ! Sérieusement !

\- Bon nous on y va

\- Mais écoutez-moi !

Il se dépêcha d'attraper les deux ingrédients et essaya de les rattraper.

\- Ne partez pas sans moi, vous êtes insupportable, vous n'écoutez rien !

Mais il parla dans le vide, toute la meute était déjà parti en direction de la forêt.

\- Mais bien sûr, laissons l'humain seul, ne l'écoutons pas, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on risque hormis de mourir par des chatouilles ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes des loups garous que vous ne pouvez pas rigoler. Encore que Derek, c'est à voir, il est tellement grognon que c'est à se demander s'il sait rire. C'est peut-être l'arme utile contre cette créature finalement.

Il continua son monologue tout en montant dans sa jeep, il savait vers où ils s'étaient tous dirigés, il devait juste les rattraper avant qu'ils ne fassent des bêtises. Il glissa ses deux ingrédients dans la poche, pestant contre le manque d'organisation qu'ils faisaient preuve, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de préparer le mélange qu'il devait courir.

.

Il repéra la camaro de Derek et se gara en vitesse à ses côtés.

\- Les gaaaaars, vous êtes où sérieux ?

Il avança prudemment dans la forêt, les mains dans les poches, serrant un ail dans sa main.

\- Encore une fois, pourquoi vous m'abandonnez toujours derrière vous ?

Il se faisait tard, le soleil n'était plus présent, se faisant doucement remplacer par la lune et par l'angoisse de Stiles. Maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il pouvait exister dans ce monde, se balader seul dans une forêt nuit noire ne lui plaisait plus comme avant. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser ses amis se débrouiller face à ses affreuses créatures –bien qu'ils étaient loup garou et pouvaient certainement mieux se défendre que lui-.

Mais comme il pouvait s'en douter, la malchance le suivait jusqu'au cœur de la forêt. Et c'est donc sans surprise qu'il sursauta violemment lorsqu'un petit rire malsain se fit entendre près de lui.

Il se retourna brutalement.

\- … Scott ? Derek ?

Des bruits de feuilles le firent sursauter.

\- Isaac si tu me fais une blague pour te venger, ce n'est pas drôle !

Puis il se sentit projeté au loin et tomba sur le sol dans un gémissement.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Il se redressa et croisa le regard d'une magnifique jeune femme, magnifique, mais terrifiante. Avec un sourire en coin elle flotta dans sa direction. Il se releva alors d'un seul coup pour fuir. Il reculait sans la lâcher du regard, se retourna et couru, puis chuta de nouveau, une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir, laissant passer un déchirant gémissement.

Il attrapa sa cheville meurtrie et foudroya du regard la racine impliquée dans sa chute.

Il releva la tête, il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était bien une loskotha. Il soupira, presque dépité que ça arrive à lui encore.

Il chercha autour quelque chose pour se défendre, il ne trouva rien, mais entendit au loin de hurlements de la meute. Pour une fois que l'odeur de sa peur allait l'aider !

Il essaya de se reculer encore, voulant fuir cette créature qui se rapprochait de plus en plus, puis un éclair de « génie » vient en sa tête. Il fouilla ses poches et sorti l'ail de sa poche.

Il regarda son ail, le génie, l'ail, le génie, puis fit la chose qui lui semblait la plus intelligente sur le coup. Il lui lança au visage.

L'ail frappa sans grande violence le visage de la créature puis retomba mollement sur le sol. Les deux regardèrent l'ail posé sur le sol, puis se regardèrent de nouveau.

Un rire éclata dans la forêt, suivit de nombreux grognements. La créature n'attendit pas plus pour s'enfuir à l'opposé des bruits, rapidement suivit par Derek et Scott.

Isaac sorti de la forêt, se tenant le ventre, il ne cessait de rire.

\- Tu… Tu… Un ail ?!

Stiles croisa les bras, se mit à le fixer d'un regard noir et commença son monologue.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à me sauver avant, c'est votre faute, vous partez comme ça sans m'écouter, et évidemment il faut que ça tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi toujours moi, le pauvre humain, doit se faire attaquer alors que vous, les super loups garous au pouvoir incroyable vous les éviter ? Je veux dire, c'est absolument injuste ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de me défendre moi, alors oui, j'avais un ail, je n'ai pas de dent et de super force alors arrête de rire !

Chose qu'Isaac ne fit évidemment pas. Alors Stiles continua de bouder, et puis il avait bien trop mal à la cheville pour se lever.

Stiles détourna son regard d'Isaac et observa Derek et Scott revenir, l'air en colère et bredouille.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Stilinski ?! Tu ne peux pas rester sagement au loft comme on te le demande ?

Stiles lança un regard noir à Derek.

\- Et qui c'est qui viendra vous aider sinon ? Vous partez sans m'écouter, je suis obligé de vous suivre !

\- Parce que tu as l'impression de nous avoir aidé là ? Maintenant elle sait qu'on la cherche !

\- Tu m'emmerdes Derek, vous n'auriez quand même rien pu faire !

Vexé de la réaction de Derek, il tenta de se lever pour s'en aller, mais sa cheville blessée ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lui fit excessivement mal.

Il laissa un gémissement sortir de sa bouche et manqua de tomber de nouveau. Il fut vite rattraper par son meilleur ami et étonnement, par Derek. Il dégagea brusquement son bras de la poigne de Derek et se tourna vers Scott.

\- Tu me ramènes au loft, j'y ai encore mes affaires.

Scott lui fit un signe de tête. Il passa le bras de Stiles autour de ses épaules, et lui servit d'appui pour aller jusqu'à sa voiture.

.

Une fois dans le loft, Scott déposa son ami sur le canapé. Derek et Isaac suivirent de peu. Ce dernier s'arrêta près de Stiles, le regarda, puis se remit à rire.

\- Mais t'as pas bientôt fini l'bouclé là ?

Scott posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles.

\- Calme-toi et explique-nous.

\- Vous expliquez quoi ? Ce que vous ne voulez pas entendre ? Non merci. Ça vous apprendra.

\- Allez Stiles...

Derek se plaça près de Stiles, sans grande délicatesse mis sa jambe sur le canapé et posa de la glace dessus. Le jeune humain leva son regard vers lui, surpris.

Derek leva un sourcil vers lui.

\- Un ail, vraiment ?

Isaac se remit encore à rire, la scène avait été bien trop intense pour lui.

\- Oui un ail ! Parce que si tu m'avais écouté, tu aurais su que pour l'éloigner il fallait avoir un mélange d'ail et d'absinthe !

\- Alors pourquoi un ail entier…. ?

\- Mais réfléchis Scott ! Vous ne m'avez laissé absolument aucun temps pour préparer un quelconque mélange. Tout ça c'est de ta faute Derek, toi et ton envie de tout tuer sans réfléchir une seule seconde ! Et regarde vers quoi ça m'amène hein ? J'ai la cheville bousillée, j'ai hyper mal, et mon père va me tuer si jamais il apprend que je me suis blessée en voulant aider des loups garous. Tu ne pouvais pas attendre deux pauvres secondes ? J'ai genre vraiment très très mal, t'abuses, et en plus tu m'as engueulé alors que tout ça c'est définitivement de ta faute. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? Tu sais en plus que mon père ne va pas pouvoir s'occuper de moi cette semaine ? Il est de service, à cause de quoi ? Ah oui, de cadavres qui sont morts étouffé et peut-être d'un futur cadavre que nous aurions pu éviter si seulement vous m'aviez écouté !

Il lança un regard noir à Derek, puis s'adoucit légèrement en voyant la glace sur sa cheville. Même s'il lui en voulait, cette petite attention lui faisait plaisir. Et ça l'énerva un peu plus, il devait être en colère, pas être amadoué par une petite poche de glace.

\- Donc maintenant nous faisons quoi ?

\- Tu nous expliques, et nous allons nous en occuper.

\- Et qui va s'occuper de moi ?

Tous le regardèrent d'un seul coup, puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Aucun ne voulait s'occuper d'un Stiles plaintif et ronchon.

\- C'est ton meilleur ami Scott.

\- C'est ton ami aussi Isaac !

\- Sérieux, vous vous battez pour ne pas m'aider ? Vous êtes des monstres, vous le savez ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça… C'est… Juste…

Stiles soupira lentement.

\- Bien, donc je vais m'imposer ici.

\- Pardon ?

\- T'as bien entendu le grincheux, après tout, c'est de ta faute si je souffre.

Les deux autres garçons soupirèrent de soulagement.

\- C'est Scott ton meilleur ami et sa mère est infirmière.

\- Oui mais il loge déjà Isaac, vu que je te rappelle que tu l'as viré allégrement.

\- Et tu te dis pas que si je le veux plus ici c'est que je ne veux personne, et encore moins toi ?

\- Non mais je refuse d'aller là-bas, sinon je vais devoir dormir avec l'un des deux et il est hors de question. Scott est hyper collant et il ronfle, et je suis à peu près sûr qu'Isaac ne va pas s'arrêter de rire avant un moment et va m'emmerder au possible. Doooonc, je reste ici, que tu le veuilles ou non.

\- J'appelle ton père. Je ne te garde pas ici.

Derek sortit de la pièce pour appeler le shérif, et Stiles fit un grand sourire, il savait qu'il allait gagner. Et lorsqu'il vit le visage de Derek en revenant, il était d'autant plus satisfait.

\- Il ne supporte pas Stiles quand il est malade hein ?

Derek ne répondit que par un grognement. Stiles fit un grand sourire, Il allait vraiment pouvoir rester ici, une bonne semaine, seul avec Derek. Finalement il ne regrettait peut-être plus de s'être fait mal.

Parce que oui, ils avaient beau se prendre la tête régulièrement, Derek avait beau être grognon, froid et inattentif, Stiles avait complètement craqué pour lui, et ce, depuis leur première rencontre.  
Il ne l'avait pas réalisé tout de suite, mais il avait commencé par être fasciné, puis attiré et maintenant, facilement excité par l'homme. Il faut dire que ses magnifiques yeux et ses incroyables muscles n'aidaient pas à ne pas fantasmer sur lui.

Alors passer une semaine avec l'homme qu'il aimait aller être difficile, mais surtout incroyablement satisfaisant.

\- Donc problème réglé ! J'espère que ton lit est confortable pour nous deux.

\- Tu dormiras sur le canapé.

Isaac se remit à rire, c'était définitivement une bonne journée pour lui. Voir Stiles lancer mollement un ail sur une meurtrière puis savoir que Derek aller devoir subir Stiles et ses étranges lubies était absolument génial pour lui.

.

Il prit une grande respiration pour se calmer et aborder le sujet important. Comment se débarrasser de la fameuse loskotha.

Et Stiles leur expliqua.

La loskotha ou encore nommé loskotoukha, est une ondine, un génie des eaux, d'origine ukrainienne. Elle se nourrit du rire des gens et les fait souffrir en les chatouillant jusqu'à la mort. Elle chasse essentiellement dans la rivière où elle est née ainsi que dans les forêts.

\- Vous ne la trouverez donc que dans ce secteur.

Il leur reparla de l'ail et de l'absinthe. Ceux-ci étaient une arme de protection contre elle, il suffisait de porter un mélange avec d'autres herbes, et elle ne s'attaquait pas aux gens. Et si ces plantes étaient mélangées avec l'eau de la rivière, elles permettaient de neutraliser la créature.

\- Ainsi, avec un bon mélange, il ne vous restera plus qu'à la neutraliser en lui jetant dessus, de l'amener jusqu'à la rivière et de la tuer dedans. Mais si vous n'avez pas cette préparation, vous ne pourrez définitivement pas l'attraper. Chose que vous auriez compris hier si vous m'aviez écouté plus longtemps hier.

\- Stiles, c'est bon, nous avons saisis.

\- Mais c'est important de le répéter Scott, à force, vous l'enregistrerez et vous le ferez peut-être la prochaine fois.

\- Stiles.

\- Ca va !

Stiles soupira, écrit sur un bout de papier qu'il tendit à Scott.

\- Voici la liste de ce qu'il vous faut. Il ne vous manquera plus que de mélanger le tout avec de l'eau de la rivière, les mettre dans une fiole et le tour est joué ! Vous pouvez le faire vous-même du coup.

\- Parfait, merci Stiles

Scott récupéra le papier qu'il donna à Isaac, celui-ci tira la tête mais finit par le prendre, le message était passé.

\- Le plus grand souci, c'est que maintenant, elle va se méfier et ne va plus se montrer facilement.

Les trois loups garous se mirent à soupirer, ça allait prendre du temps, mais ils allaient devoir faire régulièrement des rondes.

Scott regarda son téléphone et fit signe à Isaac.

\- Ma mère nous attend. Bon… Eh bien… Courage à vous deux !

Et sans attendre une remarque ou une réaction quelconque de Derek pour les séquestrer avec eux, ils prirent la fuite.

.

\- Alors Sourwolf, on fait quoi ce soir ? D'ailleurs j'ai assez faim, tu nous fais à manger ? D'ailleurs tu manges toi ? Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà vu manger une fois. Attends attends, tu ne fais pas parti de ses loup garou vampire qui ne mange que du sang ? Parce qu'il faut savoir que le mien n'est pas très bon. Oui je le sais parce que la dernière fois je m'étais blessé le doigt, et je n'avais rien sous la main pour arrêter le sang, donc je l'ai mis dans ma bouche et…

\- Stiles !

\- C'est mon prénom oui.

\- Tais-toi.

Derek partit dans la cuisine cinq minutes, puis posa devant son « invité » une boite de maïs.

\- Si tu penses que je vais manger qu'une boite de maïs tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil.

Stiles attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro.

\- D'ailleurs je te laisserais régler hein !

Derek grogna et partit loin de Stiles qui harcelait la pauvre personne au bout du téléphone de sa commande.

\- Ça arrive dans une demi-heure, soit prêt s'il te plait !

Le repas se passa dans la plus grande difficulté pour Derek, Stiles ne cessait de babiller à torts et à travers. Derek faisait preuve d'une grande patience, notamment en ignorant tout ce qu'il disait et en essayant de se concentrer sur son livre. Il avait quand même pris le temps de s'occuper à bander la cheville de Stiles, mais ce n'était évidemment que par crainte de représailles de son paternel.

\- On se fait un film ? Tu as du pop-corn ? Evidemment que tu n'en as pas, comment Derek Hale pourrait avoir du pop-corn ? Déjà que tu m'as sorti qu'une boite de maïs tout à l'heure. Non mais tu t'en rends compte ? Du maïs ?!

\- J'en ai.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te tais si je t'en passe ?

Stiles le regarda avec de grands yeux. Derek ne cessait de l'impressionner, il l'avait même laissé sans voix. Et le sourire en coin du loup garou lui fit encore plus perdre le fil. Son cœur en rata un battement. Derek fronça un peu les sourcils à ce changement de rythme, haussa les épaules et parti dans la cuisine.

\- Si seulement j'avais su qu'un peu de pop-corn t'aurait fait taire, je t'en aurais passé plus tôt.

Il posa sans ménagement le pot sur les jambes de Stiles et se réinstalla sur le fauteuil. Stiles passa son regard du pop-corn à Derek, puis fit un grand sourire et commença à manger.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu en aies ?

\- Cora. Et maintenant, tais-toi définitivement.

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire et se concentra sur le film.

.

La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, alors c'est tout naturellement que le sommeil alpagua Stiles. Celui-ci bougea légèrement et se laissa glisser sur le canapé, endormi. Derek l'observa un temps, il apprécia le moment, Stiles était rarement calme, il appréciait la ferveur du plus jeune –bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas-, mais il appréciait d'autant plus quand il se taisait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dormir, mais cette fois-ci c'était chez lui, dans son canapé. Stiles était suffisamment fou pour s'endormir dans la maison d'un loup garou.

Il secoua légèrement la tête, se leva et se présenta devant Stiles. Il hésita, grogna, puis souleva délicatement l'humain pour le diriger dans sa chambre. Il le posa sur son lit, songea à s'allonger à côté de lui, puis décida de partir dormir dans son canapé en grognant.

.

C'est un petit cri douloureux qui réveilla Derek, il se dirigea alors, crocs dehors, dans sa chambre.

Stiles leva son regard vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

\- J'ai eu peur en me levant, je ne savais pas où j'étais ! Et… Et… J'avais oublié que j'avais mal à la cheville.

\- …

\- Mais quoi ! Ca fait mal…

Derek grogna et le laissa en plan.

\- Dereeeeeek aide moi à sortir d'ici !

\- Débrouille-toi, tu m'énerves déjà.

\- Ne pars pas où je mets ta chambre en vrac !

\- …

Et pour appuyer ses dires, Stiles ne manqua pas de faire tomber sa lampe de chevet. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il en avait une alors que Derek voyait parfaitement dans le noir.

\- Mais tu n'as pas bientôt fini oui ?

Derek rentra d'un seul coup dans la chambre.

\- A quoi te sert cette lampe si tu y vois dans le noir ? Non mais vraiment, c'est bizarre, tu es bizarre, et bon sang ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Stiles détourna le regard, il ne pouvait pas garder contact. Il venait juste de se réveiller et n'était vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir gérer tous ses sentiments.

\- Tu m'aides à descendre de là alors, ou je détruis absolument tout ? Non parce que ça me donne quand même bien envie.

Derek soupira entement, ce gosse allait le rendre fou. Il s'approcha de lui et le porta sans délicatesse comme un sac à patate.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?! DEREK ! Pas comme ça ! On dirait que tu veux me manger les fesses.

\- …

\- Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux hein ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas comestible quand même ! Et je ne veux pas devenir loup garou.

\- Je te jure que si je te mords c'est uniquement pour te tuer et non pas pour te transformer. Je ne te supporterais pas longtemps, ça je te le dis.

\- Tu me déchires mon petit cœur Derek. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Tu ne rêves que de ça à longueur de journée.

Le grognement fut sa seule réponse. Derek le jeta sur le canapé, tout en faisant discrètement attention à ne pas blesser encore plus sa cheville.

\- Fais gaffe t'as failli me faire mal là !

\- Mélissa va venir regarder ta cheville.

\- Ah oui ? Elle est vraiment adorable ELLE.

Derek ignora une fois de plus le plus jeune et parti se faire un café. Il regarda l'heure et au vue de la grasse matinée qu'ils avaient fait, se mit à faire la cuisine.

\- Tu peux m'en faire un aussi ?

\- Ne rêve pas, tu es déjà assez agaçant comme ça.

\- Gnagnagna, de toute façon je sais que tu fais un mauvais café, Isaac me l'a déjà dit.

Stiles écouta tous les bruits que Derek faisait dans la cuisine, il avait vraiment envie de le suivre et voir l'homme faire la cuisine. Il était persuadé que c'était beau à voir.

Mais il était cloitré sur le canapé pendant un moment. Il n'allait pas se plaindre, il était quand même avec son Sourwolf. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve de quoi s'occuper.

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il trouva quelque chose de magnifique pour lui, son nouveau graal…

Le téléphone de Derek.

Celui-ci était posé sur la table basse, une lueur du soleil se reflétant dessus, l'interpellant plus que de raison. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, tendit l'oreille, Derek faisait toujours de la cuisine.

Maintenant qu'il était rassuré, il se pencha sur la table. Malheureusement en bougeant, il se tordit légèrement sa cheville, un petit bruit rempli de douleur sorti d'entre ses lèvres. Il arrêta net tout mouvement.

\- Stiles ?

\- Ca va, ça va, j'ai juste… bougé.

Il n'eut pas de réponse, il avait peur que son cœur révèle la supercherie, mais après tout, c'était vrai, il avait bougé. Mais il se rassura en entendant Derek reprendre la cuisine. Il soupira discrètement de soulagement et attrapa le téléphone.

L'avantage de Derek, c'est qu'il ne se prenait pas la tête. Il n'y avait aucun mot de passe. Il allait le regretter.

Stiles s'affaira à trafiquer son téléphone le plus rapidement possible. Il le reposa ensuite sur la table, l'air de rien. Et il fut ravi de voir qu'il avait finit juste à temps quand Derek dans la pièce, deux assiettes en main.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'eeeeest ?

Il lui tendit l'assiette.

\- Plains-toi et je te le fais manger de force et tu débrouilles pour la suite.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Il était peut-être important à ce qu'il se taise.

\- Je peux dire merci au moins ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- Merci c'est gentil et ça sent bon.

Stiles n'eut encore une fois aucune réponse, mais il cru voir un petit sourire passer ses lèvres. Et rien que pour ça il était prêt à dire des milliers de compliments rien que pour revoir un peu de ce sourire.

Il commença à manger, et cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas un gémissement de douleur, mais bien un gémissement de plaisir gustatif.

\- Tellement bon ! Pourquoi tu ne fais pas plus souvent à manger ? Ohlala je suis chanceux de rester ici avec toi pendant une semaine, ça va me faire du bien. Je devrais même m'inviter plus souvent à venir ici, promis j'amènerais des aliments, tu ne vas pas tout payer à chaque fois hein ! D'ailleurs… Euh oui, il faudrait que je demande à mon père de t'amener de l'argent.

Derek qui n'avait pas réagit en dehors de grognements jusque là, tiqua à la dernière phrase.

\- De l'argent ? Pour ?

\- Ben tu vas me nourrir, l'eau, la douche, tout ça tout ça, ça fait une personne à charge

Derek grogna, il n'allait définitivement pas demander de l'argent alors qu'il en profitait aussi au passage.

\- Je ne veux pas de ton argent

\- Mais !

\- Pas de mais, laisse tomber

\- Je ne veux pas être ton esclave à la place pour autant hein !

\- Sans façon, tu casserais tout de toute façon.

Stiles tira la langue et se remit à manger.

\- En fait, ça avance comment pour notre génie ? Vous allez enfin m'écouter ?

\- Scott doit nous appeler pour venir et qu'on s'organise, ce soir nous partons faire une ronde. Et j'ai hâte qu'il arrive d'ailleurs, que tu me laisses tranquille.

\- Mais t'as pas bientôt fini de râler toi ?

\- Et toi de parler ?

Ils continuèrent leur repas dans un semi silence. Stiles continuait de parler parfois, et Derek continuait à l'ignorer.

\- En fait Derek…

Derek grogna en fronçant les sourcils, Stiles l'épuisait.

\- Il faudrait que j'aille prendre une douche. Faut que tu m'aides.

\- A prendre une douche ?

Stiles cru voir un peu de rougeur.

\- Sauf si tu veux voir mon corps de presque Apollon, non, juste m'y amener et me prêter des vêtements. J'ai encore de la terre de ma chute d'hier et franchement, ça craint. T'as vu comment tu me reçois ? Tu me laisses être tout sale.

Derek soupira. Il se leva alors que Stiles ouvrit les bras. Il le regarda blasé avant de le porter un peu plus proprement que les autres fois. Stiles en profita pour poser son front sur son épaule, pour une fois il n'allait rien dire le temps du trajet et juste apprécier le souffle du plus vieux qui se répercutait dans ses cheveux. Et ce n'est définitivement pas Derek qui en allait se plaindre.

Il le déposa finalement dans la salle de bain.

\- Je reviens

Stiles l'observa partir, regarda autour de lui, il n'était jamais trop venu dans cette salle de bain, mais elle était vraiment belle. Pour le coup, il avait eu bon goût.

Il commença à enlever son t-shirt, en équilibre sur un seul pied. Derek rentra de nouveau dans la pièce et bloqua en regardant son torse.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit que je revenais ?

\- Si, et ?

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas attendre pour enlever ton haut ?

Derek grogna légèrement en posant des affaires sur le lavabo, essayant d'éviter son regard.

\- Ca va, je ne suis que torse nu, tu passes ta vie torse nu, vous tous les loups garous, vous passez votre vie torse nu. Alors hein, certes je n'ai pas les mêmes muscles pour m'exhiber, mais je peux être torse nu.

\- …. Bien. T'as ce qu'il faut, maintenant débrouille toi.

\- Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il faut m'aider à m'enlever la bande, ce n'est pas hyper pratique tout seul…

Ils se regardèrent un instant, Derek grogna plus fort et s'accroupit devant lui. Par instinct c'était déjà dur de s'accroupir devant quelqu'un, mais cette position, avec un Stiles à moitié nu le troublait bien plus que prévu. Et pour le plus jeune, ce n'était pas mieux. Il n'avait pas pensé à la situation gênante d'avoir Derek, certes concentré sur sa cheville, mais avec la tête devant son entrejambe. Il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur, mais était à peu près sûr de ne pas réussir.

L'instant gênant dura un instant et avant même de pouvoir le remercier, Derek sorti rapidement de la salle. Stiles relâcha sa respiration, se dépêcha de finir de se déshabiller puis parti rapidement sous l'eau, froide pour démarrer.

.

Lorsqu'il sorti de a salle de bain, il fut ravi de voir que Mélissa était déjà présente, cela éviterait la gêne de s'installer entre eux.

Celle-ci s'occupa de sa cheville : tests, crème et bande. Elle lui donna également des antidouleurs et insista sur le fait de ne pas s'appuyer dessus pendant une bonne semaine. Il fut soulagé de voir des béquilles arriver sous son nez, il aimait particulièrement être porté par Derek, mais ça impliquait quand même ne pas pouvoir bouger à sa guise, et pour un homme comme lui c'était extrêmement compliqué.

Il la remercia plusieurs fois et en profita pour faire le tour de la maison avec, sous le regard inquiet et inquisiteur de Derek. Mélissa sourit à la scène des deux hommes devant elle et non sans enlacer Stiles avant, elle quitta le loft.

\- Dereeeek, je suis un homme liiiibre !

\- Parfait. Donc… Tu vas rentrer chez toi ?

La fin de sa phrase ne semblait pas très assurée. Il comprendrait si Stiles voulait, mais il n'était pas si sûr que ça de le désirer.

\- Tu préfèrerais ?

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas si ton père me tient responsable de toi, alors tu vas rester ici.

Finalement il imposa sa décision. Derek était content d'avoir trouvé cette excuse, et Stiles ravi d'avoir une bonne excuse pour rester avec lui.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite sur le canapé, reprenant la « routine », Derek lisait et Stiles regardait la télé en gigotant.

Alors que le suspense était à son comble pendant le film, le téléphone de Derek se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter le plus jeune.

\- Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- …

Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage, et il commença à rire à gorge déployée, les mains sur le ventre. Derek fronça les sourcils, la sonnerie s'arrêta pour mieux recommencer une minute après. Il regarda Stiles et ses mains vides, soupira et décrocha ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ah ! Donc tu ne voulais juste pas décrocher pour Scott ? Je savais que tu me préférais à lui.

\- Isaac.

Il vérifia son téléphone, le nom de « Stiles Stilinski » était bel et bien affiché.

\- T'as foutu quoi Stiles ?!

Un grognement sourd se répercuta dans le téléphone alors que le rire de Stiles résonna d'autant plus. Les jeunes loups garou de l'autre côté du combiné décidèrent d'emblée de se dépêcher de venir au loft avant que Stiles ne meurt dans d'atroce souffrance. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais Derek n'avait pas l'air heureux.

\- J'ai…

Stiles essuya une larme coulant sur sa joue. Derek fouilla son téléphone et grogna en apercevant que tous les contacts de la meute n'étaient devenus que des « Stiles Stilinski »

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Tu vas me changer ça tout de suite !

Derek s'approcha rapidement de lui et le plaqua contre le fauteuil, crocs sortis. Cela arrêta net le rire de Stiles, mais affronta son regard. Les deux ne dirent plus rien mais se fixèrent intensément, oubliant presque le pourquoi il se faisait engueuler ou pour l'autre, pourquoi il s'était jeté sur lui.

Un grand bruit les sortit de ce moment, le reste de la meute venait juste de rentrer.

\- Beau timing, il allait me manger tout cru

\- Ne le touche pas Derek.

Ce dernier, pour changer, grogna, et s'éloigna de Stiles.

\- Ce n'est qu'un abruti

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Stiles ?

\- J'ai juste possiblement trafiqué un peu son téléphone…

\- …

Stiles reparti dans un fou rire.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a changé tous mes contacts en « Stiles Stilinski »

Ils s'empêchèrent tous de rire, déjà que Derek n'avait pas l'air en bonne condition, pas besoin qu'ils se sentent complètent affligé par tout le monde.

\- Stiles, rechange tout

\- Je ne connais pas le numéro de tout le monde, désolé !

Stiles lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Envoyez-moi tous un message, et quand ce soir nous iront chasser, cet abruti s'occupera de remettre tout en ordre.

\- Arrête de m'insulter !

\- J'arrêterais quand toi-même tu arrêteras tes conneries.

Le ton monta légèrement entre les deux, les autres se sentirent pris dans une dispute entre…

\- Papa et Maman, vous arrêtez, nous n'aimons pas trop quand vous vous disputez.

Derek lança un regard noir et froid envers Isaac.

\- Envoyez-moi tous un message, et toi, tu gères

Il lança son téléphone sur Stiles.

\- Et fais pas d'autres bêtises

Stiles râla pour ne pas changer.

\- Donc pour ce soir nous faisons quoi ?

Scott tenta vaguement de changer de conversation.

\- Nous partons chasser.

\- Et quelqu'un a fait la préparation ? Non parce que si vous ne l'avez pas fait, vous n'irez pas plus loin qu'hier.

Stiles les observa un à un, tous détournèrent le regard alors que Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Evidemment ! C'est encore moi qui dois m'en charger quand vous déniez m'écouter. Vous avez amenez les ingrédients ?

Stiles posa le téléphone de Derek, attrapa ses béquilles et parti en direction de la cuisine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi hein ?

Isaac le rejoignit et posa un sac sur la table. Stiles s'installa sur une chaise et commença la préparation sous le regard attentif d'Isaac Alors que les autres se répartissaient en groupe pour le soir.

.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, Stiles répartissait sa préparation dans des petites fioles.

\- Donc vous en avez une chacun, ne vous plantez pas !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus ? Tu sers qu'à ça et tu n'en fais même pas assez.

Isaac voulait juste être taquin, mais Stiles ne le prit pas comme ça. Il serra les dents, il n'appréciait vraiment pas quand on le réduisait au pauvre humain capable de faire uniquement des recherches et des petits mélanges.

\- La ferme Isaac

\- Si t'es pas content la prochaine fois tu m'en ramèneras plus, ou alors tu n'avais qu'à le faire toi-même vu que tu avais les ingrédients.

Derek regarda sévèrement le blond.

\- Désolé Stiles.

Il fit un petit signe de tête et distribua les fioles.

C'est dans cette ambiance qu'ils se préparèrent, la nuit commençait à tomber.

Derek récupéra finalement son téléphone avant de parti.

\- Tu le feras plus tard, je dois pouvoir communiquer avec les autres.

\- Tu pars avec qui d'ailleurs ?

Non pas qu'il pouvait être jaloux, mais ça l'intéressait.

Stiles s'affala ensuite sur le canapé, soupirant de soulagement, il massa délicatement sa cheville sous le regard attentif du plus vieux.

\- Je pars seul, on est impair

\- Seul ? Et tu ne veux pas aller en trio plutôt ?

Derek leva un sourcil.

\- Tu t'inquiètes ?

\- Pas du tout ! Mas tu comprends, si tu te fais avoir, avec ton non-humour, tu vas subir une grosse torture puis mourir instantanément tellement tu n'as pas l'habitude de rire ! Et après je deviens quoi ? Tu dois t'occuper de moi. Alors hein

Il secoua la tête et rejoignit les autres.

.

Stiles resta sur place, l'ennui se faisait déjà sentir. Il observa les alentours, son téléphone, la télé, son téléphone, la fenêtre et de nouveau son téléphone. Cinq minutes étaient passée, ils avaient déjà dû se séparer dans la forêt .Il se mordit la lèvre et soupira.

\- Après tout, il ne saura probablement pas quel Stiles lui envoie ce message.

Et il envoya un message à Derek « Fais attention à toi. »

Il se sentit mieux, un peu stressé, mais mieux.

Il décida d'aller faire à manger, il n'était pas hyper à l'aise pour se déplacer, mais il pouvait bien aider. Déjà qu'il ne participait pas à la chasse… Il sort les affaires du frigo quand son téléphone vibra.

«Fais attention à toi aussi »

Il soupira de soulagement, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir deviné de qui c'était. Mais son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

« Ne va pas te blesser encore plus la cheville, et ne casse rien. »

Il rougit légèrement. Finalement il avait été repéré, mais l'idée n'était pas déplaisant, il avait apprécié le message en retour. Même s'il était évident qu'il n'arriverait pas à rien casser, surtout avec des béquilles.

Et c'est sur cette bonne pensée qu'il se mit à faire de la cuisine.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et Stiles était toujours sans nouvelles. Il avait finalement grignoté sans lui, mais commençait à se poser des questions. Et un appel de Scott finit par l'achever.

\- Oui ?

\- Dis, Derek est renté avec toi ?

\- Non ?

\- Ah

\- Comment ça « Ah » ? Vous l'avez perdu ? Mais quelle idée vous avez eu dans laisser seul, vous êtes insupportable ! Attendez, j'arrive !

\- Non ne bouge pas, tu ne bouges pas, j'ai envie de rester vivant si Derek revient

\- Comment ça « SI » ?! Débrouille-toi à le trouver au lieu de m'appeler. Et tu me tiens au courant.

Il raccrocha brusquement et fixa son téléphone. Il réalisa que sa réaction était étonnante. Ce n'était pas tout à fait son genre de paniquer comme ça. Mais il était inutile, alors le moins qu'il pouvait faire c'était s'inquiéter pour Derek. Enfin pour tout le monde, mais seul Derek manquait à l'appel.

Il soupira longuement et se mit à frotter sa cheville, ça lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que de l'inquiétude.

.

Une bonne heure passa de nouveau avant d'entendre la porte du loft s'ouvrir. Il se retourna brusquement pour voir apparaître toute la meute, au complet.

\- Espèce de crétin tu étais où ?!

Stiles se leva brusquement, grimaça, et parti à cloche pied vers Derek. Il lui donna un coup de poing sur le torse –qu'il regretta amèrement au vue de la douleur-.

\- Alors ? T'étais où ?

\- Ta cheville.

\- Mais laisse là où elle est ma cheville ! Pourquoi t'as pas répondu au téléphone d'ailleurs ? Tout le monde a essayé de te contacter.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et porta Stiles sur son épaule.

\- Pose-moi de suite !

\- Encore une dispute papa et maman.

Les deux concernés grondèrent un « Isaac ! » puis Derek reposa Stiles sur le canapé.

\- Et t'arrêtes de bouger maintenant. Sinon tu ne vas jamais guérir

\- On s'en fiche, comment tu vas toi ?

\- Et nous, nous allons bien aussi ! C'est gentil de demander.

\- J'ai eu Scott, il m'aurait dit si y'avait eu des soucis. La preuve il m'a parlé de Derek. Donc, vous allez bien et maintenant, je veux savoir pour toi Derek.

Derek et Stiles se fixèrent intensément, n'ayant pas de réponse, il tourna la tête vers Scott.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien, il n'avait juste plus de batterie. Personne n'a repéré notre créature ce soir.

\- … Vraiment ? Plus de batterie ?

\- …

\- C'est ça ton excuse ? Je me suis inquiété moi ! C'est bien ce que je disais : Crétin. Recharge avant de partir en vadrouille dangereuse comme ça !

Derek lui lança un regard noir avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Plus personne ne parla et n'osa bouger. Stiles soupira, il se releva et prit ses béquilles.

\- Vous arrêtez pour ce soir ?

\- Oui

\- Très bien

Sans plus attendre, Stiles partit en direction de la chambre de Derek, Scott l'aida à y aller puis une fois devant la porte, le laissa et embarqua le reste de la meute.

.

Stiles entra sans toquer et fut spectateur d'un Derek torse nu compensant son énervement et sa frustration en faisant des tractions. L'humain fixa les muscles de son dos roulés sous les mouvements, sa température interne augmenta d'un cran.

L'ainé arrêta son sport et se tourna face à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas continuer ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, pardon, je veux dire, désolé.

Derek fronça les sourcils. Il était énervé, il n'avait pas besoin de commentaire désobligeant venant de Stiles.

\- T'es… Mais si bon sang, t'es un crétin, mais désolé de l'avoir dit comme ça.

\- Tu peux pas t'inviter ici, squatter, faire tout et n'importe quoi, être un boulet, me mener la vie dure et en plus m'insulter comme si t'étais le bienvenu chez moi d'accord ? T'es uniquement ici parce que ton père l'a demandé, sinon tu serais chez toi, bien loin de moi.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et la ferma, il se sentit blessé. Il savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, il parlait souvent trop et trop vite, mais il était tellement content d'être avec Derek qu'il en avait oublié que ce dernier ne le supportait pas. Son cœur venait de se briser en petit morceau, il en avait entendu des critiques comme celles-ci, mais venant de l'homme qu'il aime, c'était d'autant plus dur à entendre.  
Il fit un petit signe de tête.

\- Je vais m'arranger avec Scott tu as raison, j'ai déjà assez crée d'ennuis comme ça.

\- Stiles…

Derek avait regretté instantanément ses paroles en voyant le visage décomposé de Stiles. Mais c'était son instinct de protection. Protection envers lui mais surtout envers Stiles. La réaction de ce dernier, plein d'inquiétude, l'avait troublé plus qu'il ne pourrait l'admettre, il avait été heureux. Entre le sms et ça, son loup avait été comblé de bonheur. Mais il se rappelait surtout qu'il n'était qu'un danger, physiquement et psychologiquement, et Stiles était un humain. Alors il voulait fuir, mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'avec ces mots il blessait déjà bien son protégé.

\- Non t'inquiète, je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais pas prévenu depuis l'incident. Je n'ai pas arrêté de t'ennuyer, et ce soir t'as du te sentir humilié que je te traite comme un enfant devant ta meute, et je le comprends. J'ai dépassé les limites. Encore désolé.

Stiles fit demi-tour et parti direction le salon.

\- Stiles.

Il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille.

\- Reste, ok ?

Il haussa les épaules et parti s'allonger sur le canapé.

\- De toute façon Scott est avec Isaac, ils doivent être occupés.

Et la soirée se finit comme ça pour eux deux, blessé et meurtri.

.

Le lendemain Stiles resta excessivement calme, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas déranger Derek. Alors que ce dernier essayait de lancer des conversations pour se faire pardonner, mais il ne lui répondait que par des phrases courtes et concises. L'ambiance était pesante, il avait même fait venir la meute plus tôt pour essayer de distraire Stiles. Il avait d'ailleurs réussi parce que Stiles avait profité de son moment sous la douche pour remettre les contacts en ordre, sans avoir une quelconque demande de Derek.

Le soir venu, il était temps de repartir.

Stiles s'agitait sur sa chaise alors que la plupart était déjà dehors en train d'attendre.

\- Derek !

Il s'arrêta alors qu'il passait la porte et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Fais at... Enfin, ouais, fais ce que t'as à faire.

Stiles se mordit la langue, non, définitivement, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le vouloir en sûreté. Derek lui fit un signe de tête et sorti de l'appartement sans un mot, déstabilisant le plus jeune.  
Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'un « Je ferais attention. » s'afficha sur son téléphone.

Content de ce message, il se laissa distraire par la télé, retrouvant un tantinet de joie de vivre.

.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Derek, boitillant et le t-shirt à moitié déchiré avec des traces de sang sur le visage.

Stiles se leva soudainement, paniqué et inquiet, il ignora complètement sa cheville et se dépêcha d'aller à sa rencontre. Derek haussa les sourcils en voyant l'inquiétude de Stiles.

\- Mon dieu, Derek, qu'est-ce qu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une paire de lèvre se posa sur les siennes, lui coupant la parole et le souffle. Il sentit deux mains se glisser à l'arrière de ses cuisses qui le soulevèrent ensuite sans grande difficulté. Sans rien comprendre et par réflexe, il agrippa ses jambes autour des hanches de Derek. Il recula légèrement son visage du sien. Bien qu'il avait envie de replonger ses lèvres contre les siennes, il ne saisissait pas ce qui arrivait.

\- Woaw woaw woaw, Derek, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ?

\- Arrête de marcher avec ta cheville, et arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi comme ça

\- Qu-Quoi ? Quel est le rapport ? Et puis je m'inquiète si je veux d'abord ! Tu as vu ton état, comment je pourrais ne pas être inquiet ?

Derek grogna, plaqua Stiles contre un mur et posa violemment un baiser sur ses lèvres. Stiles ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une chance pareille, alors il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit sans plus attendre au baiser. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser, chose que ne manqua pas de faire Derek. Un petit soupir de plaisir sortit de sa bouche.

Ils se reculèrent par manque d'air. Le plus jeune posa son front contre le sien et essaya de retrouver ses esprits. Comment ils avaient pu passer de la presque ignorance au baiser bestiale en quelques heures ? Il s'apprêta à parler quand Derek le décolla du mur et le posa sur le canapé.

Stiles l'observa s'installer à côté, encore un peu abasourdi.

\- Non pas que je n'ai pas apprécié, parce que, oh mon dieu oui, j'ai apprécié, et encore, apprécié est un doux euphémisme face à mon ressenti. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas qu'un baiser pouvait procurer autant de plaisir, sinon j'aurais commencé bien avant.

Derek grogna violemment et fit luire ses yeux.

\- Tout doux.

\- Stiles.

\- Tu m'expliques ? Non parce que je ne suis définitivement pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il vient se passer. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu étais dans cet état. Tout c'est bien passé ?

\- Oui. La loskotha était là, elle nous a attaquées, nous avons riposté avec ta potion, l'avons tué et nous l'avons jeté dans sa rivière. Histoire conclue. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

\- Oh, ok, bien, très bien. C'est tout ?

\- Pour le roman, demande à Scott.

\- …. Bien. Et le baiser ?

Le loup garou détourna son regard et soupira. Il n'aimait pas parler, il n'aimait pas se dévoiler. Alors devoir expliquer qu'il avait été pris à parti par toute la meute pour une « réunion urgence papa/maman » n'était pas une mince partie de plaisir. Surtout Lydia qui était persévérante. Il était vrai que finalement, ces crétins d'ados lui avaient bien fait comprendre que leur dispute était stupide et que Stiles était bien malheureux. Mais ils lui ont fait surtout saisir que Stiles était très accro à lui et que ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été aussi inquiet la veille. Et cette info avait fait énormément plaisir à lui et à son loup.

\- Je n'aime pas quand tu t'inquiètes. Ou au contraire j'aime.

\- … ?

\- Mon loup aime voir que tu t'inquiètes pour nous. Et il est possible que tout à l'heure, j'ai laissé mon instinct parler. Quand j'ai vu ton regard inquiet et le fait que tu en ignores jusqu'à ta douleur... Ça m'a… Enfin ça a fait plaisir à mon loup.

\- Et pas à toi ?

Derek grogna.

\- Peut-être qu'à moi aussi.

\- Oh… Et donc quand je suis inquiet et que tu es content, tu m'embrasses ? C'est intéressant…

Un grognement plus gêné se fit entendre.

\- Parce que tu sais… A dire vrai, tu ne m'as pas expliqué et tu ne m'as pas dit si tu allais bien, et ça m'inquiète beaucoup.

Les yeux du loup scintillèrent, il observa Stiles se rapprocher « discrètement » de lui.

\- Genre, je suis vraiment vraiment inquiet.

Derek ne tint plus, glissa sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa soudainement. Stiles sourit dans le baiser et y participa allégrement.

Ils se reculèrent un peu, ne se lâchant pas du regard.

\- Et avec un peu de sérieux, je pense aussi être inquiet face à ce que tu m'as dit hier…

Derek le rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il déposé un rapide bisou sur ses cheveux et y marmonna.

\- Ne me le fais pas redire, mais, désolé. Je ne le pensais pas. Enfin, si, tu fais n'importe quoi, t'es un boulet qui me mène la vie dure, mais… Je ne veux pas que tu sois loin de moi.

Stiles se recula pour voir son visage et lui fit un grand sourire. Il était ravi de ces propos, ça lui convenait parfaitement, il ne voulait pas non plus rester loin de lui.

\- Et donc… Comment tu t'es retrouvé blessé ?

Ses yeux se firent plein de malice et son sourire un poil vicieux. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, l'allongea sous lui sur le canapé et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il lui expliquera plus tard qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de faire semblant d'être inquiet pour qu'il l'embrasse. Mais pour l'heure, il avait bien mieux à faire.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
